1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive pulley apparatus for driving a bond carrying a load at one of its ends and, more particularly, such an apparatus comprising a member for clamping the bond against the peripheral surface of the pulley actuated from a deflection of the load.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus are known comprising a drive pulley device, driven manually or mechanically, which causes a bond carrying a load to travel over the periphery of this pulley without storing it, this bond generally having a round section, for example a cable. In such devices, adhesion of the bond to the peripheral surface of the pulley is provided by the clamping pressure, on the wound portion of the bond, of a pivoting means or a series of pivoting means such as rollers, this pressure being exerted in particular by the effect of a deflection of the load transmitted, by levers, to this or these means from a deflector means such as a roller.
Application of a device of this kind to driving flat flexible bonds, such as straps, raises special driving and guiding problems to which solutions have been brought for example by the French patents 1 121 039 and 1 389 136 as well as by the French Certificate of Addition applications 88 07611 and 88 14700.